


Hamilcats!

by DoggogamesEntertainment



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Multi, Original Clans (Warriors), Song Parody, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggogamesEntertainment/pseuds/DoggogamesEntertainment
Summary: Hamilton, but If it was about warriors.





	1. Intro

Hi, welcome to hamilcats! I like Hamilton and warriors, so why not bring them together? This is basically Hamilton songs, but the songs are about warriors. I don’t own warriors or hamilton, but I am a big fan. These warriors events may not be In order of when they happened.

 

~Sophie


	2. Firestar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about the great leader Firestar. Keep in mind this is my first time doing this, and it gets better as you go

Graystripe:

How does a bastard, apprentice, son of a kittypet and a

Mewler , dropped in the middle of a forgotten

Spot in the Forest by thunderclan, impoverished, in heat 

Grow up to be a hero and a clan leader?

 

Bluestar:

The hard-working clan leader without a care in the world

Got really hungry by training and sneaking away and

By being a lot braver 

By being a tigerclaw hater

By fourteen moons, they placed him in charge of being deputy

 

Lionheart :

And every day while the clans were being slaughtered and sent into battle

Later Away across the waves, he struggled and moved the clans away

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of

His half brother was ready to kill, steal, murder, or barter

 

Sandstorm:

Then a hurricane came, and devastation rained

Brokenstar, tigerstar and scrouge brought their evil reign

Put his claws into their neck and made them feel the pain 

The victims felt when their lives were taken away

 

Tigerstar:

Well, the word got around, the

Clans said, firestar is eager, man."

cats hoped bluestar would die just so he could be clan leader

"Get your proper training , don't forget which clan you came from, and

The clans are gonna know your name. What's your name, cat?"

 

Firestar:

Firestar 

Tigerstar, my name is firestar 

And there’s a million things my warriors aren’t 

But just you wait, just you wait...

 

Spottedleaf:

When he was young his family split, kits going everywhere and kicked 

Two moons later, see rusty and his mother separated 

All alone, sittin' in their kittypet nest homesick, new scents were thick

 

Company:

Rusty was fine but his mama got sick

 

Dustpelt and company:

Moved in next to smudge , when smudge warned him about outside ,

He Left to go take a step outside,

something new inside

A voice saying, “rusty, you gotta hunt for yourself."

He started pouncin' and fightin’ till graypaw came right in

 

Whitestorm and company:

He would have gone back

To being a kittypet

Most cats, they wouldn’t sweat

But rusty was different 

Without a hint of care

He met lionheart there

Catching mice and birds and yet all the things he couldn’t get as a kittypet 

Scammin' for every vole he could get his paws on a

Plannin' for the future thinking of what he saw on (ooh...)

The new horizon headed for a new clan

In The forest you can be a new cat

 

company and firestar:

In The forest you can (just you wait) be a new cat

In the forest you can (just you wait) be a new cat

In The forest you can be a new cat

She-cats: In The forest 

Toms: The forest 

Firestar: Just you wait!

 

Company:

The great leader firestar(Firestar)

We are waiting in the trees for you (waiting in the trees for you)

If You never stepped down

You’d never learn to stop a fight!

Oh, The great leader firestar(Firestar)

When All the clans will sing for you

Will they know what you did for us?

Will they know you fought through the dust?

The clans will never be the same, oh

 

Bramblestar:

His soul’s heading to starclan now 

See if you can spot it (toms: Just you wait)

Another kittypet

Comin' up from the bottom (company: Just you wait)

His enemies destroyed his rep

But the clans won’t forget 

 

dustpelt /graystripe /brambleclaw/Brackenfur:

We fought with him

 

Runningwind/yellowfang:

Me? I died for him

 

Bluestar:

Me? I mentored him

 

Sandstorm/spottedleaf: 

Me? I loved him

 

Tree:

And me? I'm the d*** tree who crushed him!

 

Firestar:

There's a million things my warriors aren’t,

But just you wait!

 

Tigerstar:

What's your name, cat?

 

Everyone:

Firestar!


	3. Bluestar (purr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty goes to meet bluestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, i didn't think I would finish this so fast. I know brambleclaw is a bit cringe at the end, but By then I had just gotten lazy. Thank you so much, make sure to leave comments and kudos!

Company:

It’s finally the new moon. Thunderclan camp.

 

Rusty:

Excuse me. Are you Bluestar? (Purr)

 

Bluestar:

That depends. Who's asking?

 

Rusty:

Oh, well, sure, (purr)

I'm rusty, the kittypet , I'm at your service, (purr)

I have been escorted to you

 

Bluestar:

I'm getting nervous..

 

Rusty:

(Purr)

I heard your name outside of home. I was seeking an adventure filled life and of course when I heard about yours, I found an apprentice of yours with a buddy . I may have clawed him. It's a blur, (purr). He handles the battles?

 

Bluestar:

You clawed graypaw, sir

 

Rusty:

Yes!

I wanted to do what you did. Finish apprenticeship in two moons , then join all of the battles. Smudge looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.

So how'd you do it? How'd you finish it so fast?

 

Bluestar:

It was my sister’s

dying wish before she passed

 

Rusty:

You're an only child. Of course! I'm am too!

Starclan, I wish there was a battle!

Then we could prove that we're worth more

Than anyone would battle for…

 

Bluestar:

Can I get you some prey?

 

Rusty:

That would be nice

 

Bluestar:

While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice

Claw less

 

Rusty:

What?

 

Bluestar:

Sheath more

 

Rusty:

Ha

 

Bluestar:

Just let them know what clans you're against and what you're for

 

Rusty:

You can't be serious

 

Bluestar:

You wanna get 

ahead?

 

Rusty:

Yeah?

 

Bluestar:

cats who unsheath their claws will end up dead

 

Graystripe:

Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

 

Graystripe/Dustpelt/brambleclaw/:

Fight time!

 

Bluestar:

Like I said…

 

Graystripe:

Fight time! Fight time! Ay!

I'm graystripe in the place to be!

A two mice at a time, but I'm workin' on three, uh!

Shadowclan don't want it with me!

'Cause I can meow chick-a yowl these rouges 'til we’re free!

 

Dustpelt:

Meow, meow, my name is Dustpelt, the mate of ferncloud

When I fight I fight strong brave and loud! 

I came from afar just to say "Goodbye!”

Tell the clans I’m the best, don’t let them ask why!

 

 

Brambleclaw:

Myaa, myaa! I am The deputy, brambleclaw!

Up in it, lovin' as a kit, I made the cats go, "awwww!”

 

Graystripe and Dustpelt:

Awwww

 

Brambleclaw:

Now that I’m grown, after I beat them in battle, it’s hard to beat them up without the goin “awwww”

 

Dustpelt:

Meow

 

Graystripe:

No more prey, lets go out and hunt mice, yeah

Let's eat a couple more…

 

Graystripe, Dustpelt And brambleclaw:

For the battle against bloodclan!

 

Graystripe:

Well, if it ain't the clan leader of Thunderclan!

 

Brambleclaw:

Bluestar!

 

Dustpelt:

Give us a word, drop some contraband!

 

Bluestar:

Good luck with that: you’ll be takin some claws

You hit. I'mma sit. You’ll end up in jaws

 

Graystripe and brambleclaw:

Boooo!

 

Graystripe:

‘Star, the fight with bloodclan’s coming soon. What do you stall for?

 

Rusty:

If you stand for nothing, blue’, what'll you fall for?

 

Graystripe, Dustpelt, brambleclaw:

Ooh

Who are you?

Who are you?

Who are you?

 

Graystripe, Dustpelt, brambleclaw:

Ooh, who is this kit?What's he gonna do?


	4. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Welp. You saw the title. I’ve decided to discontinue hamilcats for a number of reasons. These reasons being:

1) little to no reaction. I go through so much work, just for 3 kudos.

2) time wasting. Doing this takes up quite a bit of time. 

3) not fun anymore. I’ve been dreading logging on and posting, because I could be working on better projects. I may be starting a long term danganropa Fic instead.

 

Tysm for understanding, and even more for reading through hamilcats!

 

~Sophie


End file.
